


I’m Not Superstitious, But I Am a Little Stitious

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traces of Chan, no cats were hurt in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Jisung is over the moon with the little kitten showing up at his place every now and then, asking to be let inside - to which Jisung happily complies - and falling asleep next to the boy.But little does Jisung know that Minho - the guy living in the third house on his left - is losing essential sleep because his cat somehow disappears at night.And it is on Friday the thirteenth that Minho learns who has been hoarding his cat at night, but he can't find himself to be upset about it, even though his cat is injured.Because said cat is asleep in the arms of the cutest boy he has ever seen when he shows up at the animal clinic.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 13
Kudos: 459





	I’m Not Superstitious, But I Am a Little Stitious

**Author's Note:**

> Is this proofread enough? No.  
> Did I even read the whole thing before uploading? No.  
> Do I really care? Yes.
> 
> but whatever, I wanted to upload it anyways and I got no time to work on this some more because I got other things to do (looking at you Lina. Wait, that sounded wrong... oh well)
> 
> Now playing:  
> X Lovers - Sweatshirt

‘’Oh, you’re here again,’’ Jisung muttered under his breath as he looked at his window, the little shadow a bit difficult to see with the light radiating from his phone. Well, he knew it was the kitten anyways so he wasn’t all that confused or scared.

When the black little fluffball had turned up outside his window for the first time, Jisung had let out a very manly shriek before falling off his bed and bumping his elbow against his nightstand. He had been quite sleep-deprived and though that he had reached the point where he saw shadows move from the corners of his eyes, but after a minute of staring, it had still been there.

As he had gotten the courage to get closer to his window, he had felt himself relax when he saw that it was just a little cat, softly clawing against the window. 

Jisung remembered how hard it had been raining that night and how he hadn’t even second-guessed his decision to open the window and scoop the drenched kitten into his arms.

He had spend the rest of the night trying to dry it’s fur with a towel, cooing as high-pitched meows were so soft that they barely reached his ears. 

Jisung smiled thinking about that evening – almost a month ago now - as he heaved himself off the bed. 

The kitten seemed to understand that he was going to be let in because the soft clawing stopped and Jisung chuckled when the animal started rubbing its head against the glass, obviously looking forward to the attention Jisung always gave him.

It might as well be Jisung’s cat by now by how often it showed up at the window-sill outside. This was the third time already this week and it was only Thursday.

Jisung wasn’t complaining though. The kitten was incredibly cute and would paw away at his hoodie whenever Jisung set him on his chest as he lay on his bed. 

Plus, he really liked cats anyways so all in all, he was happy.

And maybe, a certain pride came with the fact that the kitten kept showing up, meaning that it was comfortable enough to seek out Jisung.

Of course Jisung was aware that it wasn’t a stray – its fur too beautiful and shiny for it not to be – but there was really no harm in borrowing it for a couple of hours, right? 

Or the whole night…

To be fair, the owner let it outside at night and probably would go to sleep after that. Plus, winter was approaching so the nights were getting colder and who could blame Jisung for providing some shelter from the cold? If any, he was doing the owner a favour by letting the kitten sleep in his room at night.

He felt himself smiling already before even turning the handle on his window.

As soon as it was open, the kitten let out a loud meow and carefully stepped in with his tiny paws, turning to Jisung and blinking slowly. The boy cooed and carefully lifted the kitten, closing his window before waddling back to his bed.

He decided that it was too dark inside his room – it had turned into night without him really noticing. The power his phone held was too much – and he gently set the animal on his bed, reaching for the switch of the string of fairy lights draped over the headboard of his bed.

Now that he could see the kitten, he saw that he was already busy pawing away at the woollen blanket draped over Jisung’s bed, purring loudly while doing so.

Jisung felt a warm tingle spreading through his body when he carefully sat on the bed and the kitten stopped pawing to headbutt his knee, clearly asking to be petted. So he did and was rewarded with even louder purring. 

‘’What’s your name cutie?,’’ Jisung wondered out loud as he scratched under the kitten’s chin.

Of course he wouldn’t get an answer but that didn’t prevent him from asking anyways. It had been almost four weeks now and he thought that it was about time to give the cat a name to use in the future because he doubted the animal would ever stop showing up.

‘’How about…,’’ Jisung murmured before perking up, ‘’Picatso?,’’

He was a genius.

Truly.

So witty, so creative. 

How could the world function without him?

‘’You get it? Pi-cat-so?,’’ he continued, feeling really proud of his own play on words.

But much to his dismay, the kitten stopped purring for a second as if to say that it didn’t agree and Jisung felt his previous joy seep away, leaving him a bit sulky.

He was aware it was stupid but he really thought that it was a clever name, especially because the kitten had once knocked down some of Jisung’s paints while speeding through his bedroom.

Talking about paint, Jisung had now one of his folders dedicated to the small animal. And to be honest, he liked those series of paintings the best. Maybe if he met the owner one day he could show them. But that was a bit weird, wasn’t it? _’Hey, nice to meet you. I have been hoarding your cat. Here’s about twelve paintings of him’_.

Yeah, no. Bad idea.

‘’Then, what about Catniss?,’’ Jisung tried again.

The kitten sharply turned his head away from Jisung, even going as far as to evade his fingers when he reached over to pat him.

‘’Okay okay! No need to get offended…,’’ Jisung huffed as he let himself fall on his back, staring at the ceiling while wrecking his brain.

‘’Phantom!,’’

Jisung shot up and looked at the cat, feeling hopeful.

Phantom sounded cool and Jisung liked that. It was a little contrasting when he looked at the cat but that was the fun part about it. And he really was like a ghost sometimes, its shadow showing up outside his window when the sky had already grow dark.

The kitten let out another meow and waddled it’s way over to Jisung, stepping onto his leg. It almost slid off but managed to hold on with his claws and Jisung tried his best to suppress the impulse to jerk his leg away.

‘’Okay, Phantom it is then,’’ he said as he tapped the kitten’s paws to make it withdraw its nails – a little trick he had come up with after a week or two after noticing the kitten would withdraw its paws whenever Jisung tried to touch them.

The rest of the evening Jisung spend with Phantom curled into his side as he lay on the bed, watching every stupid YouTube video he came across. So far he had learned he theory of book-binding and he’s seen cats trying to navigate themselves through an invisible maze, something he might want to try with Phantom some time. He liked evenings like this, just relaxing in his room with a warm companion next to him and he already felt a bit sad about letting the cat out in the morning.

It was when he saw that it was two in the morning that he realised that he probably should go to sleep. He’d have to get up early tomorrow to finish some of his homework he’d dropped after Phantom had shown up. So with that he reluctantly shifted away from the sleeping cat and rolled off his bed.

Of course Phantom noticed the movement and suddenly jerked up, his ears turning to the side to follow the sound that came from Jisung opening one of his drawers, fishing out a bag of cat food and a bowl.

At some point Jisung had bought some essentials like food, a bowl and a couple of toys. It had been quite the dent in his bank account – especially the food. Who knew cat food was so expensive? – but he had gone all out anyways.

He set the bowl on top of his dresser and filled it, giggling when he felt something circling his legs and rubbing against him.

‘’Yeah, yeah. Just a second,’’ he chuckled as he closed the bag again before taking the bowl and placing it on the floor.

Phantom dug in and Jisung deemed it okay to step out for a second to take a quick shower. 

When he returned, dressed in his most comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt, the kitten had managed to rip up one of the loose papers laying on the floor. That wasn't a first either. 

‘’Look at you, creating havoc and destruction,’’ he giggled as the kitten darted away from the evidence, purring loudly as he let himself fall on his side and rolling on his back.

‘’I see what you are trying to do Mister…,’’ Jisung playfully said and he sat down next to Phantom, ‘’And I must admit that it’s working,’’

With that, he lifted the kitten off of the floor and shuffled to his bed. He pulled back the covers and set the cat back down before sliding into his bed, carefully nudging the animal to move him over.

It took a full five minutes for Jisung to find a comfortable position and for Phantom to walk all over him in an attempt to do the same, ending up stuck to Jisung’s chest.

There was more purring and gently pawing against Jisung’s arm and he let out a content sigh before placing a soft kiss on the kitten’s head.

‘’Good night Phantom,’’ he muttered before closing his eyes.

There was a cute meow again and Jisung smiled as he drifted off. 

Minho, on the other hand, was freaking out because Sirius had wandered off again. It wasn’t really problematic because the kitten did it all the time. After all, it had reached the age where Minho was allowed to let him go outside, but the nights had been getting colder and colder and he just didn’t feel comfortable letting such a little creature stay out in the cold all night.

He couldn’t spending night after night waiting for the cat to return and let it back inside, so he preferably didn’t let it go outside after eleven PM.

But the kitten was sneaky and adventurous and managed to slip out at any given opportunity, leaving Minho looking at it as it ran off into the night.

So there he was, snuggled in a blanket on the couch and occasionally glancing at the kitchen window to see if Sirius had shown up, but of course it hadn’t.

He was worried. 

And to add to it, the kitten didn’t have some sort of collar with its name or Minho’s contact information so even if someone found the cat, they wouldn’t be able to let Minho know.

People would probably call it insanely irresponsible, but he could say the same about the people putting a band around their cat’s necks while that was the real danger. Did people not know that their cats could end up accidently hanging themselves on tree branches because of those collars?

Irresponsible.

Those things should be illegal.

Minho glanced at the corner of his screen and was that it was now almost two in the morning and there was still no sign of the little cat. He was really sleepy and it was taking everything for him to keep his eyes open so with a heavy feeling in his chest, he decided that it was time to go to sleep.

He would just have to trust that the cat was fine. Like always. 

It was once he was settled in his bed that Minho realised that he was probably being too worried about the animal, which his friends would probably find very funny because they always joked about how stoic and put-together he was.

But little did they know that Minho didn’t sleep a wink that night, much like all the other times the kitten didn’t come home.

The next morning at around seven, Minho sprung out of bed as soon as he had opened his eyes and dashed to the kitchen and tada! There the kitten was, licking its paw in the weak morning sun.

He let out a relieved sigh and let Sirius inside, the cat immediately racing all over the place. Minho was glad that his roommate slept like a log because the cat was clumsy and managed to knock down _at least_ one item per day.

It got proven when Minho could hear something land harshly on the floor somewhere in the living room.

It always baffled him how energetic the cat was after spending the night wandering around outside and he had to admit that he was growing suspicious, especially when the cat would reject the food Minho offered once he was inside.

He was almost sure _someone_ was taking care of his cat at night and he didn’t know whether to feel grateful or upset because the kind stranger clearly cared but it was Minho’s cat and not someone else’s. 

When he got to the living room, he saw Sirius sitting on the coffee table in front of the tv, licking his paw and a pile of books on the floor.

Well, at least the cat was okay.

‘’So, how was last night?,’’ Minho asked Sirius as he squatted down to pick the books off the floor, putting them in a neat pile next to the cat.

The kitten ignored him completely and continued to wash himself, licking his paw before running it over his head.

In one of the swipes, his ear didn’t flop back to its normal shape and Minho laughed loudly, pulling out his phone to take a picture.

‘’You are so cute!,’’ he squealed as he looked at the picture he had taken.

He was so whipped for his own cat, it wasn't even funny.

It was a week later when Jisung suddenly heard sad meowing coming from outside, getting closer and closer to his window. 

For a second he thought had imagined it and shook his head. He was probably not sleeping enough – not his fault when one of his professors expected him to write a twenty-paged research paper in less than a week – which had lead to him hearing things that weren’t there.

But then it was there again and Jisung knew that he wasn’t crazy.

He lifted his head from his book as he dropped his pen and pushed his chair away from his desk, curious as to why he heard meowing.

The answer was quite obvious but it was weird. The sun had barely started to set and Phantom had never shown up this early. Not that he didn’t like the idea of having the company of the kitten a couple of hours more than normal, but it was strange.

It was when he opened the window and looked down that he understood.

Phantom was sitting there, looking up at Jisung and letting out such sad sounds that Jisung felt his heart ache uncomfortably. The feeling only increased when the cat tried to stand on his left paw, letting out a pained cry before sagging to the ground again.

To say Jisung was worried was an understatement.

It was clear that something was wrong and he didn’t hesitate to lean out the window to scoop the kitten up, ignoring the window sill digging into his stomach.

‘’What happened…,’’ he grunted as he got back up with Phantom in his hand.

The cat just meowed sadly again and Jisung held him up to look at his paw. From what he could see it was a bit swollen compaired to the other one and his mind screamed at him to get the little animal to a vet to get it checked out.

Was that weird? After all, it wasn’t his cat.

But then again, there was nothing else for him to do. He couldn’t go look for the owner first while Phantom was clearly in pain.

What if it was broken?

That sent Jisung into a mild panic and he wrecked his brain on what to do. His roommate already went back home for the weekend and most of Jisung’s friends still had classes today and didn’t have time to answer his calls…

That left him with Chan.

Chan only had one class on Fridays and was his best bet. Plus, Chan was _smart_ and knew what to do _all the time_.

So he carefully tried to set the kitten on his bed, muttering a soft ‘sorry’ when there came sounds of protest as the kitten tried to hold onto him with his claw. He opted to keep the cat balanced on one of his arms while he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

One phone call later Jisung stalked out of the house, happy to see Chan’s beaten-up Ford Fiesta parked right in front of the house. 

It was cold outside and Jisung was glad he had been so smart to get the smallest towel he could find and carefully wrapped it around Phantom to keep him warm.

‘’Hi, thanks for helping out,’’ Jisung rushed out as he sat down in the passenger seat, being extremely careful not to accidently hurt the kitten in his arms.

Chan turned to face him and looked at the cat, ‘’No worries, I’m glad to help,’’

Jisung smiled as the older leaned over to help him buckle his seatbelt before turning the key in the ignition.

‘’So, how did you end up with an injured cat?,’’ Chan asked once they had turned out of the street and onto the big road.

‘’Oh, he was sitting underneath my window,’’ Jisung replied, not really feeling up for going into the details of how he knew the kitten whining in his arms.

Chan let out a hum and didn’t question further.

A little over seven minutes later Jisung found himself filling in some kind of form at the front desk, Phantom in Chan’s arms.

‘’What’s today’s date?,’’ Jisung asked as he filled out his contact information.

Chan didn’t seem to have heard him – the guy too busy making weird sounds in an attempt to comfort the kitten - so Jisung repeated the question.

‘’Friday the thirteenth,’’ Chan finally replied.

Jisung froze for a second.

He wasn’t superstitious, but he had to admit that he was a _little_ sitious.

Black cats were supposed to be an omen of bad luck and the fact that the kitten had managed to injure himself seemed to prove the fact. But then again, nothing bad had happened to Jisung himself.

So he dismissed it and finished filling in the form before sliding it back to the man behind the desk.

‘’Great. You can sit down over there and we’ll call you when it’s your turn,’’ the man replied as he pointed to a row of very uncomfortable-looking chairs at the wall.

Chan handed the cat back to Jisung when the kitten tried to push itself away from the older, clearly not very pleased being stuck in the unknown-guy’s arms.

‘’Don’t be offended hyung,’’ Jisung giggled as Chan pouted when Phantom let out a satisfied purr when he was back with Jisung, ‘’He just doesn’t know you that well,’’

‘’I’m more of a dog person anyways,’’ He muttered, ‘’Talking about dogs, I miss my Berry,’’

Jisung ignored him as he plopped down in one of the chairs, the edge of the plastic chair digging into his shoulder blade.

Phantom was now blinking slowly again and Jisung smiled knowing the cat was about to doze off.

If only Phantom was his own pet…

Minho was sitting on the floor in front of the tv, laptop open with at least two dozen tabs and a big mug of coffee next to it.

It was currently Friday afternoon and that meant that he had to finish the article he had been writing and that stressed him out. He still had to go through the voice recording of the third interview and add any useful quotes before the deadline. Time was ticking and so he took another sip of his coffee, hoping it would get his fingers to work faster as he typed away.

He was aware that he couldn’t go any faster than he was already going, but it was never enough. Studying Journalism was great and all but there was never enough time. It was hectic and fast-paced and things could change by the second. 

He liked the place he interned at, but sometimes it was incredibly overwhelming.

It was when he was just one minute into the recording that his phone rung. With an annoyed sigh he paused the recording and reached for his phone, noticing that he was getting called by a number his phone didn’t recognize and neither did Minho.

He contemplated letting it go but then again, it could be something important. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time his boss would call last minute to give Minho an assignment or some extra time.

So he pulled his headphones off and pressed the green button before holding it to his ear.

‘’Hello?,’’

 _‘’Good afternoon. Am I speaking to Mr. Lee Minho?,’’_ a woman asked.

‘’Yes…,’’ he replied absentmindedly as he went from tab to tab to see which ones he could close.

 _‘’Oh, great! I’m Kang Jihyo from the Gangdong Animal Clinic,’’_ the woman continued, _‘’We are pretty sure we have your cat at the moment. Sirius, born on the second of April this year, correct?,’’_

Oh.

That wasn’t work related.

How did Sirius end up at the vet though? Minho was sure he’d seen him asleep on the couch before his quick run to the convenience store.

But then he soon realised that the cat had slipped out the door when Minho had struggled to close the door with multiple bags dangling from his arms and hands.

Wait.

If Sirius was at the vet, something must have happened.

He felt the adrenaline seep into his veins and how the blood drained out of his face. He shot up from the floor and stalked over to the kitchen.

‘’Y-yes. That’s my cat,’’ he stuttered out, already reaching for his car-keys in the bowl on the counter. He moved quickly to get to the door and he stepped into his shoes.

Apparently the woman had caught the shakiness of his voice and quickly informed him that said cat was okay but not without injury.

_‘’He got brought in by someone saying there was something wrong with the cat’s paw. We examined him and it turns out his paw is severely sprained, but other than that, he’s fine,’’_

Minho let out a relieved sigh and took a moment to take a deep breath before slipping his jacket on, patting his pocket to check if his wallet was still in there.

‘’Okay, ehhmm, I am on my way. Thank you very much,’’

He hung up and rushed out the door, almost slipping on the wet stairs before reaching his car. Minho knew that his roommate would probably nag at him for leaving his study-materials littered around the living room, but he decided to sent him a text later to explain the situation.

It was ten stressful minutes later that Minho hastily parked his car in front of the clinic, probably taking up about to spaces with the way he was parked but people could fuck off. He knew that Sirius was okay but that didn’t make him less sad or stressed. The kitten was still so small and he almost could hear the high-pitched whines already.

Without thinking much, he pushed the door open and rushed to the man sitting behind the desk. Minho’s entrance was probably a bit more dramatic than he had aimed for because the man looked up with a startled expression.

‘’Can I hep you sir,’’ the man asked, trying to regain his neutral expression.

‘’Yeah, I got a call that my cat was brought in? Sirius? Eight months old? Sprained paw?,’’ he rushed out as a response, almost hanging over the desk.

The man seemed to understand what Minho was talking about because a reassuring smile appeared on his face and he pointed to a door on his left, ‘’Dr. Yoon is waiting for you in room three,’’

Minho found it in himself to give the man a little bow and mutter a ‘thank you’ before stalking off. 

As soon as he threw the door open, he was met by two guys, one of them leaning against the wall while looking at his phone and the other sitting on the floor with Sirius in his arms.

For a second he stilled and wondered _why_ this boy was cradling Minho’s cat like it was the most precious thing on earth – which he was if you asked Minho – but it was when the boy looked up at him that he felt himself smile at the sight.

‘’Ehhm, hello?,’’ the boy softly spoke, confusion written on his face.

The other guy glanced up from his phone and gave Minho a little nod before dismissing his presence again and Minho didn’t know whether to feel offended or not. The guy probably didn’t mean to be rude but that didn't make it much better.

So he turned to the boy sitting on the floor again, not missing how he gently ran his fingers over Sirius’s head.

‘’Hi, I believe that’s my cat you’re holding,’’ Minho grinned.

The boy’s eyes widened and for a second Minho thought he could see something tinkle in those brown orbs.

‘’Oh! Hi!,’’ the boy replied with so much enthusiasm that Minho _felt_ it from the other side of the room.

Then he realised that he was still standing in the doorway with the handle of the door in his hand and he took a step inside, closing the door behind him before taking a few steps towards the boy.

Said boy was looking back down at the sleeping kitten in his arms and even though Minho’s fingers ached to get a hold of his beloved pet, he decided that he’d let the kitten stay asleep comfortably in the stranger’s arms.

So instead he crouched down in front of the boy and held out his hand, dropping it quickly when he realised that the boy’s hands weren’t free to shake.

‘’I’m Lee Minho,’’ he said, feeling his heart skip a beat when the boy snapped his head back up to look at him.

Minho couldn’t deny that the boy was _cute_ , especially combined with Sirius snuggled against him. 

He didn’t know who of the two had been the one to find the cat – maybe both of them – but he silently wished it was the boy in front of him because now that he had a better view of the boy, he saw that he was totally Minho’s type. 

Not that he really had a type when going with looks because that was incredibly shallow, but Minho was just weak for cute little things and the boy seemed to fit the description as he sat there, curled up and almost drowning in the fabric of his big, fluffy sweater.

‘’Nice to meet you! I’m Jisung,’’ the boy relied, shooting Minho a dazzling smile that left him blank for a second.

‘’And this guy is Chan,’’ Jisung continued as he jerked his head to the guy next to him.

This Chan seemed to notice that he had been mentioned and finally looked away from his phone again. Minho stood back up again and held out a hand, which the guy accepted with a lazy smile.

‘’Chan, nice to meet you,’’

His hand was big and oddly warm, but not in the uncomfortable way and Minho found himself smiling back before letting go.

Minho was about to plop down next to Jisung to see how Sirius was doing when the door opened again and a woman stepped in.

‘’Aah, you must be Minho?,’’ she asked as she gently closed the door.

‘’Yes, that’d be me,’’ he replied.

The woman nodded and moved to the table, motioning for Minho to follow her.

‘’So, I think my assistant already told you the basics?,’’

Minho nodded.

‘’Then you know that there’s nothing major going on, just a sprained paw,’’ the woman continued as she pulled out a drawer, fishing out a little white bottle and a tiny syringe.

Minho just nodded again.

"He isn't allowed outside for the next two weeks and you need to give him zero-point-five millilitres of this medication once a day," 

A string of do’s and don’ts followed and honestly, Minho zoned out a bit. His eyes had caught sight of Jisung muttering to the kitten as he patted his head and a warmth spread through his chest.

Oh no.

‘’Any questions?,’’ the woman finished as she handed over the medication.

‘’Nope,’’

The woman nodded and motioned to Jisung, probably telling the boy to get up and get out. The boy still had Sirius in his arms and Minho saw his brows furrowed and lips pouted in concentration as he tried to push himself off of the floor without dropping the kitten.

Minho let him be for a second because he looked adorable but then Jisung huffed in annoyance and Minho figured he should help.

‘’Oh, sorry!,’’ Jisung exclaimed as Minho pulled the up on his feet by his upper arms, ‘’How rude of me! Phantom is _your_ cat. Gosh, I’m so sorry for not giving him back to you earlier,’’

Minho laughed at the boy’s panicked response.

‘’Cute,’’ he spoke without thinking.

Jisung stilled and looked at him with big eyes, ‘’What?,’’

Minho registered what had slipped his mouth and he cursed himself when he felt his ears getting a bit hotter than normal. He had to think of something, quick.

‘’I said it’s okay. I’m not mad or anything,’’ he managed to rush out.

‘’That sounded way longer than what you said at first…,’’ the boy muttered under his breath, almost going unnoticed by Minho if it wasn’t for that little pout again.

There was a very fake cough next to him and Minho remembered that this Chan guy was here as well and when he looked over, he saw a teasing smile directed towards him, combined with a pair of wiggling brows.

Minho hastily turned back to Jisung, feeling caught by Chan. 

Jisung’s eyes darted from Minho to Chan and back and Minho swore he saw the boy's eyes narrow a bit. For some reason he looked a bit annoyed.

"So, to who do I actually owe my thanks?," Minho asked in an attempt to get rid of the sudden awkwardness.

It seemed to help when Jisung turned to him and slowly lifted his hand – shifting Sirius a bit to be able to do so – and smiled softly as he did so.

Minho mirrored the smile and he felt himself melt when Jisung brought up his arms a bit and rubbed his head against the kitten’s.

He only then noticed how fluffy the boy’s hair looked and he had the urge to pat him. However, he was aware how weird that would be and manage to stop himself.

Then Jisung suddenly took a few steps closer and for a second Minho’s mind panicked when the boy didn’t stop until he was almost flush against him. But before he could freak out about the smell of vanilla invading his nose, the boy moved his arms away from his body, ‘’Here. I think I’ve hoarded your cat long enough,’’

Jisung then giggled as Sirius whined as he got woken up and Minho sucked in a sharp breath. He would like to hear Jisung make that sound some more.

Feeling a bit unsteady, Minho took the kitten out of the boy’s arms. Jisung’s fingers brushed past his arm and Minho mentally slapped himself when it left goose bumps on his skin.

He was screwed, wasn’t he?

‘’Do you guys need a ride home? It’s the least I could do,’’ Minho offered after recovering from the realisation that he kinda liked Jisung already.

The boy sent him a smile and shook his head, ‘’Ahhh, no it’s fine! Chan hyung drove me here and he can-,’’

The boy got interrupted by a light smack on the back of his head and Minho saw him turn to Chan, looking very offended by the gesture. The older guy winked before turning back to Minho.

‘’Can you drop Jisung off? I would love to do it myself but I have a previous appointment to get to,’’ the guy asked and Minho’s heart skipped another beat.

Jisung’s face went from offended to confused and Minho almost cooed when the boy puffed his cheeks.

‘’Hyung, you just told me you don’t have any-,’’

He got cut off once again when Chan poked his side, earning him a squeal from the younger boy. Minho chuckled as Jisung swatted Chan’s hands away from him.

‘’I’ve got to go now. Please take care of Jisung,’’ Chan said as he passed the two, patting Minho’s shoulder before almost skipping out of the clinic.

Minho was left a bit baffled by the exchange and Chan’s hasty departure, but he hadn’t missed the thumbs up the guy had given him before leaving.

Oh.

Chan had definitely caught him.

‘’Your house is nice,’’ Jisung gasped as he slipped off his jacket, dropping in onto the couch as he took in the sight.

Minho’s place was decorated with pretty standard furniture – probably all Ikea like every student’s interior – but the walls were painted a classy light grey with a sky-blue feature wall.

‘’If you’re this impressed about some painted walls and discount-furniture, I’m scared to find out how your room looks like,’’ Minho remarked as he set the cat down onto one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

Sirius yawned and curled up, off to sleep within seconds.

Jisung watched as Minho wandered over to the kitchen, dumping the stuff they had gotten from the vet on the counter before turning back to him.

How Jisung had ended up going with Minho instead of home was a bit fuzzy, but Jisung _did_ remember how he had found it difficult to focus of the words that left Minho’s mouth because he had been… distracted.

The moment the guy had burst into the room – hair messy from movement and jacket hanging off of one shoulder – Jisung had been stunned.

For some reason, the universe had dropped the most handsome and beautiful guy in front of him. He was glad that he had managed to play it cool because the more Minho looked at him or talked to him, the more difficult it got to keep standing on his feet.

‘’You want something to drink?,’’ Minho asked over his shoulder and thereby interrupted Jisung’s flow of thought.

Jisung waddled over to the kitchen, ‘’Yes please,’’

A couple of minutes later Jisung had gotten a whole tour of the place and they were now sitting on the couch. Jisung expected it to be awkward because he didn’t really know anything about Minho, accept that he was older and that he was in his third year, but that was about it.

However, things were oddly serene and Jisung didn’t feel this aching pressure to fill the silence.

‘’By the way,’’ Minho spoke up as he turned to Jisung, siding one leg onto the couch, ‘’Where did you find Sirius?,’’

Sirius?

Who the fuck was that?

Minho must’ve seen the confusion because he snickered and pointed to the cat sleeping on the chair, ‘’Sirius. My cat?,’’

‘’Ooooh! Phantom,’’ Jisung shot up.

The older laughed loudly and Jisung smiled, liking the way Minho laughed.

‘’Phantom? You call him Phantom?,’’ Minho asked, eyes still sparkling with joy.

‘’Yeah. Because he’s like a ghost, showing up out of nowhere. At least, the first time he did I really though he was a ghost,’’ Jisung rambled, suddenly quite nervous about Minho’s eyes on him.

‘’Wait, what first time? You’ve seen him before?,’’

This was probably the time to confess that Jisung had been spending his nights with the cat.

‘’So, listen,’’ he carefully started off, plucking a loose thread on his sweater, ‘’I may or may not have let your cat inside my room a few nights a week for about a month now?,’’

Minho kept silent and Jisung prepared himself for the probable outburst, but it never came. Instead, a hand landed on his head and patted him gently.

‘’I was already wondering where he ran off to at night,’’ Minho muttered, so soft and gentle that Jisung felt his face heat up, ‘’So I’m glad to hear he was somewhere safe and warm. Thank you for taking care of the little rascal. I hope he didn’t bother you too much?,’’

The hand disappeared from his head and somehow ended up resting on his knee. Jisung shot his head up, frantically waving his hands, ‘’No no! Of course not! He’s the cutest and I honestly really enjoyed him showing up every now and then,’’

Minho let out a sigh and smiled, his eyes almost disappearing as he gave Jisung's knee a little squeeze.

‘’Okay, good,’’

It was after a few more seconds of them just observing each other and Jisung became painfully aware of the hand resting on his knee. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but the longer it stayed there the harder his heart started to beat and he was sure it was ready to beat right out of ribcage when he caught Minho staring at his lips.

Time seemed to slow down when the older slowly leaned closer and closer until there were almost touching and Jisung panicked. Not because he didn't want that gap to close - he'd very much wanted it to - but because he felt incredibly flustered about the fact that Minho was just too handsome up close. 

As a result, he let out a strangled squeal and jerked to the right, barely noticing the surprised look on the older’s face.

Before Jisung knew it he slipped off the couch and onto the floor, bumping his elbow against the little table on his way down.

‘’Ow,’’ he hissed as he aggressively rubbed his elbow as he sat back up.

‘’You okay?,’’

Jisung looked to his left and saw Minho looking down at him from the couch, way to smug for Jisung’s liking.

‘’Y-yeah. I’m okay,’’ he managed to squeeze out, not being brave enough to maintain eye-contact.

God did he feel like a mess. A very flustered, gay mess.

His mind was already coming up with way to get himself out of the situation without embarrassing himself even more until there was a little tug on his shirt.

‘’Hey Jisung,’’

He took a deep breath and looked at Minho, the air getting punched out of his lungs when the older was _too_ close once again.

But despite his brain melting, Jisung noticed the little specks of light brown mixed into Minho’s dark brown eyes and the only think he could think of was how pretty it looked, like someone had taken a few tiny pieces of ember and carefully placed them in the older’s irises.

Jisung found himself unable to form a coherent sentence so he just let out a questioning hum, a bit shaky as Minho’s breath fanned his cheek.

‘’Let me take you on a date,’’

When Minho opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how he had forgotten to close his curtains yesterday, resulting in the rays of the early morning sun attacking his eyes.

He let out a low groan and quickly shut his eyes again. As he stretched out his free arm to take a hold of his phone on the nightstand, he registered the weight on his chest and he smiled.

But he refused to let himself be distracted and checked his phone. The time read a little past eight and he knew that he would be late to class if he didn’t get out of bed as soon as possible. 

He used to be good at that, just rolling out of bed and getting ready quickly but over the past few weeks it had become more and more difficult. That was not Minho’s fault because he had been doing fine before he knew Jisung.

Talking about Jisung, the boy was still peacefully asleep and even though it pained Minho to wake the boy up, he had to.

‘’Get up!,’’ Minho yelled, poking the head laying on his chest, ‘’I got classes in about twenty minutes,’’

He had learned that Jisung was incredibly difficult to wake up in the mornings. The boy legit slept through the neighbours moving about furniture in the dead of night last week, so trying to softly wake him up was out of the question.

Much like he had expected, the boy didn’t move.

He let his head fall back down on the pillow and decided to try again in a minute or so. With that, he let his eyes wander over the room and he landed on a couple of paintings on the wall at his desk. They were all slightly different but all of them were of Sirius, made by Jisung himself.

A few days after asking the boy out, Jisung had showed him the folder with paintings and drawings of the cat and Minho had been blown away. They were all equally gorgeous and he had acted on complete impulse when he had kissed the boy before asking if he could at least have _one_ of said paintings. Probably not the coolest first-kiss he had ever had with someone but whatever.

Minho remined himself that now was not the time to go down memory-lane and he looked back down at the boy.

After a bit more poking Jisung’s breathing sped up and Minho knew he was finally waking up. At this point he was almost sure he was gonna be late, but a handful of minutes was still acceptable.

‘’Rise and shine beautiful,’’ Minho whispered as he let his fingers trail along Jisung’s back.

The boy just let out a soft hum and snuggled a bit closer, muttering something under his breath that Minho didn’t catch.

And as much as he wanted to keep laying here like this for a couple more minutes, he _really_ had to get up. 

‘’Sungie, my professor is gonna be really pissed if I end up showing up even later than I'm already going to,’’ he tried again as he ran his fingers up to the back of the boy’s head.

Jisung finally looked up and Minho chuckled when he the boy slowly blinked, ‘’But I’m comfy. Just skip,’’

‘’You are a terrible influence…,’’ Minho couldn’t resist the urge to run his hand through the boys hair and he played with a few tuffs sticking out, ‘’And I know sweetheart. I am very comfy too, but my study-group is gonna kill me if I don’t show up today,’’

Jisung hummed and leaned into the touch and God did Minho wish he could just pull the boy back into his arms and cuddle him to death, especially when Jisung finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, Minho’s shirt almost slipping off the younger’s shoulder.

‘’Well, in that case you should hurry up. I do not want to be responsible for your death,’’ Jisung squeezed out, voice a bit unsteady from just waking up.

Minho heaved himself up as well and chuckled when he saw Jisung swaying a bit as he sat on his knees, eyes closed. The boy was probably well on his way to fall back asleep and as adorable as it was, Minho had to get going.

But he allowed himself just another minute to reach out and gently trace the younger’s face, earning him a satisfied hum and a little smile.

‘’Sometimes I ask myself how I ended up with two little kittens,’’ Minho snorted, knowing full well that it would Jisung wake up and probably get him blushing like crazy.

Much like expected, Jisung’s eyes shot open and the boy spluttered, eyes blown wide and darting all around the room.

Jisung was always so easy to get worked up. Maybe it was a bit sadistic on Minho’s side but he just couldn’t help it. Jisung’s reactions were always so adorable and the fact that they had been dating for a couple of weeks now didn’t seemed to do much for the younger.

Minho snickered when he _felt_ Jisung’s face heat up and he decided that he’d leave it at that for now.

‘’I’m just teasing,’’ he softly whispered as he directed the younger’s head towards him before leaning closer and leaving a quick peck on Jisung’s lips.

Jisung grumbled something inaudible as Minho patted the boy’s cheek, ‘’What did you say love?,’’

The younger boy huffed and the cheeks puffed out, ‘’I-I said that you are so annoying,’’

‘’Sure sure, whatever you say sweetheart,’’ Minho teased as he planted another kiss on Jisung’s forehead before getting out of bed to take a shower, leaving a blushing Jisung on the bed alone.

It was when he rushed into the kitchen after getting ready that he was met with Jisung standing in front of the stove, humming one of his favourite songs as he carefully flipped an egg. Sirius was washing himself on the counter next to the boy and Minho almost felt himself tear up at the sight.

The whole scene was disgustingly domestic but he found himself loving it. There was just something so nice about Jisung doing something incredibly mundane - still dressed from head to toe in Minho’s clothes – that made him fall in love a little bit more.

Scrap that.

He was almost sure he’d already reached as far as he could fall.

Jisung finally seemed to notice him and Minho couldn’t be any happier when the boy smiled so sweetly at him, so pure and loving.

Before he knew it his legs had carried him over to the boy and he wrapped his arms around Jisung, startling the boy by lifting him off the floor and spinning him around. The younger giggled and soon burst out laughing, pleading for Minho to set him back down.

Minho complied and pulled the younger in for a hug when he stumbled.

‘’Eehh, hi?,’’ Jisung giggled, his voice a bit muffled from the way his cheek was squished against Minho’s chest.

The older let out a long sigh when he felt Jisung’s arms wrap around him and hands taking hold of the back of his shirt and pulled the boy a bit closer, letting himself enjoy the warmth radiating off Jisung’s skin.

‘’Sungie?,’’ he whispered after a minute of silence.

Jisung hummed to indicate he had heard him and Minho took a sharp inhale.

‘’I love you,’’

He could feel the boy tense in his arms and for a second he was scared he fucked up. After all, they hadn’t been dating for all that long and he knew that maybe it was a bit too soon to say such strong words.

But then again, he knew that he meant it and so he just hoped that he hadn’t scared Jisung off.

All his worries disappeared when Jisung pulled back and practically glowed as he reached up and cupped the older’s cheeks.

‘’That’s great, because I think I really love you too,’’

Before Minho had time to register what Jisung had said, the younger pushed himself up on his toes and tugged Minho’s face down, kissing him with so gently that it left Minho’s head spinning.

His brain finally caught up and he deepened the kiss, taking a hold of the younger’s hips to get him closer, closer, closer until it was impossible to get even closer.

Minho was happy.

He was so so happy and it was all thanks to the boy he had met on the day his cat had sprained his paw. The circumstances could have been more ideal but then again, it all couldn’t have worked out any better if you asked Minho.

Taking about cats, Sirius decided that it was _the_ moment to be clumsy again and Minho and Jisung got startled when something clattered to the floor, effectively breaking them up.

And of course, the frying pan including fried egg lay on the floor, Sirius licking the now-empty pan.

Jisung giggled again when the cat looked up and meowed in the cutest way he could and Minho rolled his eyes, maybe a bit upset that he had gotten interrupted by his own fucking cat.

But then again, Jisung wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for the black kitten, living up to the folklore by injuring himself on the last Friday the thirteenth.

So even as Jisung softly pushed him away and crouched down to pick up the pan from the floor, he couldn’t bring himself to hate his cat for interrupting.

‘’Why do you always make such a mess?,’’ Minho wondered out loud and he grabbed the paper towel out of Jisung’s hand to wipe the floor.

Jisung turned to him and snorted, ‘’Hyung, don’t be so mean. The little guy didn’t do it on purpose,’’

Minho wasn’t so sure about that but decided not to comment on it, not when Jisung was trying _so_ hard to give him a stern look.

The boy managed to hold it for about five seconds more before he pouted, ‘’I can’t do it,’’

Minho straightened up and patted the boy’s hair, ‘’I know baby, but it was a nice try,’’

He could see Jisung’s face slowly turn more red again.

‘’But you can’t expect to be all menacing when you are a cute little kitten,’’ the older teased, earning him a few very weak punches against his arm.

‘’I’m not a kitten,’’

‘’Yes you are,’’

‘’No,’’ Jisung huffed, ‘’I’m not!,’’

‘’You are,’’ 

‘’Am not!,’’

‘’You’re not,’’ Minho threw in.

‘’I am!,’’ Jisung huffed, eyes growing big once he realised his mistake.

Got you now, kitty.


End file.
